1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to fenestration and more particularly to fenestration devices and methods that provide thermal insulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Many buildings have walls, ceilings, and/or roofs that at least partially block light from the exterior environment from entering such buildings. Fenestration devices and methods can be used to allow some exterior light to pass into a building. They can also allow occupants of the building to view the outside environment and/or permit daylight to substantially illuminate the building interior. Fenestration devices include windows, skylights, and other types of openings and coverings for openings. A window is typically positioned in an opening of a building wall, while a skylight is typically positioned in an opening of a building roof or ceiling. There are numerous types of skylights, including, for example, plastic glazed skylights, glass glazed skylights, light wells, and tubular daylighting devices (“TDDs”). Light wells and tubular daylighting devices transport exterior light from the roof to the ceiling of the building interior.